Perditrix and Vir Fortis
by wiseguy1107
Summary: This is the story of two boys who were forced to fight each other for the fate of life as we know it. Matt is somehow connected to Perditrix and the evil general tells him the stories of the past. Connected to my Fic "Adventure Time in Another Dimension. I don't own Adventure Time
1. The Final Battle

**Hey everybody. This is a one-shot that popped into my head. This is linked to my other Fic "Adventure Time in another dimension." Please check it out if you haven't. Alright enjoy. (Warning: This will be a little dark.)**

The world was burning. The Lich looked at the destruction that was before him with an evil smile of triumph. He was close to achieving his goal. The world was burning because of him and the existence of all life would be snuffed out. He sat in his castle on a balcony when he heard.

"My lord." The Lich's gaze shifted over to his general and best soldier in his army.

"Yes Perditrix?" Perditrix was only 15 but a deadly fighter and completely under the Lich's thumb. He had pale skin, short brown hair and dark, lifeless black eyes. He wore armor, black as night. His flame sword was in his scabbard on his left hip. Perditrix bowed to his master.

"My lord, our armies have nearly wiped out all resistance. We are close to achieving your goal."

"Very good my general." The Lich looked out at his armies of skeleton warriors and demons. Perditrix's face was blank, as it always was. He looked out at the armies that he led on his bloody conquest. He felt neither happiness nor sadness. In fact, he felt absolutely nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Perditrix, I have another assignment for you." The Lich said,

"What is your bidding master?" Perditrix asked.

"My rule over this world will never be absolute with...HIM still alive." The Lich said with disgust. HIM, the one Perditrix was supposed to fight. HIM, the only one that can destroy The Lich. HIM, the only hope left for all life. HIM, the one called, "The Vir Fortis."

"Where is he?" Perditrix asked unemotionally.

"He and his resistance fighters are on their way here as we speak. You and I are going out to meet them. I want you to destroy them. ALL of them."

"It will be done, my master."

Later that day, the massive hordes that made up the Lich's army looked on impatiently at the enemy they so desperately wanted to kill. The resistance army was not as impressive as the Lich's. They were a small army of humans wielding swords they barely knew how to use. There were at least a thousand while the evil forces had ten times their number. The humans were terrified of the massive army before them but they knew they had to do this. They also knew they were not alone. The humans parted as the hopeful savior of life walked to the front of the army. The Vir Fortis wore bright white armor and wielded of a sword of light. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. He was only 15 as well.

The Lich and Perditrix walked to the center of the battlefield as well as The Vir Fortis. All three of them met in the center but none made a move to attack. Vir Fortis was the first to speak.

"Lich King, I'm surprised. Usually you send your attack dog to lead your army but you're here." The Lich snarled.

"You and all of your comrades will be destroyed today you worm. If you surrender now, your friends will be given quick deaths. You however will not be so lucky. But you will save your men pain." Vir Fortis stood there defiantly.

"My men know what the cost of today's battle will be. They came here with the intention to destroy your armies. I came here to destroy you. You don't want to disappoint us do you?" he ended that with a cocky smile, The Lich snarled again.

"Very well, let your men be slaughtered. Come Perditrix." Perditrix started to follow when he felt a strong hand grab his elbow. Perditrix looked back at Vir Fortis whose eyes looked pleading.

"Michael, please, if our friendship ever meant anything to you, then you'll join me and help destroy the Lich. You know what he's done is wrong." Perditrix didn't blink. He looked at Vir Fortis unemotionally.

"It's too late for that, Luther."

"No! it's never too late. Here's your chance to redeem yourself." Luther further pleaded. Perditrix looked down.

"I can't do that, there is no going back now. You know that as well as I do." He looked back up, "If it means anything, I'm sorry. For everything." Luther sighed.

"I'm sorry too." Perditrix steeled his face and walked back to his waiting army. Vir Fortis did this as well but to his own army. When the two reached their armies they both yelled for them to charge. The skeletons and demons gleefully ran to the awaiting slaughter, eager for their blades to taste blood. The humans charged behind Vir Fortis. The armies met like waves crashing together.

Perditrix cut through the humans like a hot knife through butter. Two humans charged at Perditrix but he just burned them with his sword. He had no time for these people, he had his target in mind.

Vir Fortis fought through the hordes of demons and skeletons as he tried to reach the Lich. A four legged, red demon charged at Vir Fortis. He stabbed the demon in the heart with his sword of light. The demon fell to the ground and burst into flames. The humans felt a burst of morale after seeing this and fought with a greater vigor.

Perditrix and Vir Fortis finally found each other. They stared each other down with their swords drawn. The Lich then came into view and ordered his soldiers to stop fighting. They reluctantly stopped. The humans stopped fighting as well. The two armies looked on at the two warriors. The Lich looked at his man with an evil grin.

"Do it Perditrix, destroy him and solidify my rule." Perditrix didn't look at the Lich but continued to stare down his opponent. Vir Fortis looked at his friend and pleaded one last time.

"Michael, this is your last chance to do the right thing." Perditrix didn't say anything for a moment until,

"My name is Perditrix and I am doing the right thing." He charged at the boy he once called his friend. Vir Fortis blocked his attack and pushed him back. Vir Fortis swung at him and Perditrix parried the blade away. Perditrix swung at him from the left and Vir Fortis blocked and pushed the flaming sword away. Vir Fortis then raised his sword up and swung down, Perditrix dodged right and thrust. Vir Fortis blocked the near fatal attack. The two fought and fought but neither could get the upper hand. The two hit their blades together and got face to face. They then pushed each other away and stood away from each other in a defensive stance. They stared each other down and were both panting with sweat drenching their faces. The two charged each other and Vir Fortis smacked Perditrix's sword away and slashed. Perditrix jumped back and stabbed once again. Vir Fortis dodged and swung down on the exposed arm, cutting it off. Vir Fortis then stabbed Perditrix in the stomach with his sword, which pierced his armor and went out through his back.

Perditrix was wide-eyed with more surprise than pain. Vir Fortis quickly pulled the blade out and Perditrix fell to the ground bleeding profusely. Vir Fortis dropped his sword. Vir Fortis knelt down to him and held Perditrix up with his arm. Perditrix coughed up blood and looked at Vir Fortis.

"You did it Luther. Thank you." Perditrix gave a small smile. Vir Fortis had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my friend." He then pulled out a crystal from a satchel on his lower back. "Hopefully you will take this chance I give you." Vir Fortis shoved the crystal deep into Perditrix's wound. Perditrix gasped, light then emitted from his eyes. After a moment the lights went out. Perditrix let out one last breath and his head lolled back. Vir Fortis shed more tears for his dead friend. He then looked up at the Lich who was terrified. Vir Fortis stood up and with his sword in hand, walked towards the Lich.

"No, no stay back!" Demons and skeletons were mowed down as they tried to defend their master. When there were no more creatures left and the Lich was left alone with Vir Fortis.

"I said, stay back!" The Lich shot white hot, green flames at the approaching Vir Fortis. The flames harmlessly forked past him. Vir Fortis then sprinted at the Lich and jumped. With his sword of light, he stabbed the Lich through his chest. The Lich screamed with pain. His body convulsed as light emitted from his eyes and mouth. The Lich then burst apart into flames. The demons and skeletons all yelled in pain as they went the way of the Lich and turned into piles of ash. The remaining humans cheered in victory.

Vir Fortis panted as he looked at the ash pile that was once the near destroyer of life. He spit into the pile and looked back at Perditrix's lifeless body.

Later that day, they had a funeral pyre for all of the fallen soldiers. Even though the men protested, Vir Fortis put Perditrix in the pyre as well. As he watched his friend burn, he thought to the future and knew that he would be looked onto to lead the humans to survival in this harsh wasteland of a world. But the Lich was gone, and they could live in relative peace.

Little did they know, a hunched over, cloaked figure was at the battlefield. They then found where the Lich was slayed and scooped up the ashes. They laughed evilly and scampered off to do god knows what.

Matt woke with a gasp and was drenched in sweat. He was panting and thought back to the dream he just had,

"Another dream," He looked to his left and saw a dark figure standing on the other side of the room. He knew who it was, "Or was it a memory?" The figure disappeared into a black mist. Matt took a deep breath, Perditrix was trying to tell him something. Matt grunted in frustration, was this guy good, was he evil? He had had these dreams since his encounter with the Lich. Matt looked at the place where Perditrix was. He sighed and was wide awake for the rest of the night. When Finn and Jake asked him what was wrong he lied to them and told them that there was nothing wrong.

**So what do you guys think? Let me know and if you haven't read my main Fan Fiction yet, you should go do that now. Please, please leave reviews, I honestly want your opinions. Happy Thanksgiving guys, have a good day.**


	2. The Diamond

**I'm going to be adding to this story. It's going to be like… a dream journal or memory journal. **

**This'll just be a short blerp of a memory. The next ones will be longer.**

_**3 years B.F.B ( Before final battle) 300 years after mushroom war**_

**Chapter 2: The Diamond**

"Get back here you thieves!" One of the running guards yelled with his sword raised. Two younfg boys were running through the market bazaar, weaving through passing merchants and bystanders.

"Hey Luther!" One of the boys yelled as he pushed aside a person carrying a pot on his head. Luther was a twelve year old boy with long blond hair and black eyes.

"Yeah Mike?" Luther asked as he slid underneath a table to the other side. Michael was also twelve. He had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"I don't think these guys are going to back off." Michael pointed out. Luther looked back at the pursuing guards. They all had their swords raised and were plowing through the crowd.

"I think so too." The boys looked at each other and grinned. Michael took out a small cylindrical object from a pouch.

"Would you like to do to the honors?" Michael asked

"No, you do it. I insist." Luther said. Michael pulled the pin on the device and threw it back. A few seconds later, the guards and nearby pedestrians were hit with a green mist.

"Oh god! It smells horrible!" One of the guards yelled as plugged his nose. The other guards were all on the ground, choking from the smell. The two boys laughed as they ducked into an alley. They hid behind a dumpster as the recovered guards ran past the alley entrance.

"I think they're gone." Luther said. Michael nodded.

"Yep." Michael looked at the bag in Luther's hand. "Soooo…. What did we get?" The boy asked excitedly. The boys sat down and opened the bag. Luther opened the bag and pulled two loaves of bread and some apples.

"Sweet!" Michael exclaimed as bit a huge chunk out of one of the loaves. Luther laughed at his eager friend. Luther dug through the bag some more to see if he could find anything else.

Michael gleefully ate until he saw his friend looking wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" Michael dropped the bread when he saw his friend pull out a big red diamond.

"Michael…how did this get here?" Michael chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Luther's face became hard. "You stole it, didn't you?"

"What? No…." Michael said unconvincingly.

"Michael!" Luther yelled angrily, "We agreed not to steal anything of actual value. Only food."

"Don't yell at me!" Michael stood up. "I stole it so we could sell it. Then we wouldn't have to steal anymore." Luther sighed

"Look Mike, I'm returning it. Do you want to help me or not?" Michael crossed his arms and sat on the ground.

"No." Luther threw his hands up in the air.

"Really? Quit being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby!" Michael shouted. "I just think you're being stupid." They two huffed and turned away from each other. After a few minutes,

"I'm sorry I stole the diamond." Michael finally said.

"I'm sorry for calling you a baby." Luther said too. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Michael asked.


	3. The Sacrifice

**Hey guys! This chapter will be linger than the last one, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Sacrifice **

John the diamond merchant was checking his inventory in his sales tent. John was a middle aged, overweight man.

"Let's see emeralds, rubies, sapphires. Everything's in order." He looked through the rows and realized something was out of place.

"Wait, where is the…" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something outside.

"Come one, come all. Step right up and chance your luck!" Luther shouted to the crowd of people in the bazaar. A few curious bystanders came forward. Luther was behind a table that had three cups on it. John came out of his tent and spotted the table.

"You!" He pointed to the merchant, "What's your name stranger?"

"John."

"John, come on up and try your hand." John shrugged his shoulders and came forward

"The rules are simple…" While Luther explained the rules, Michael snuck into the tent. He had the diamond in his pocket.

"Alright, where does this go?" Matt looked through the racks. He finally found an open spot.

"Fine, whatever." He put the diamond back there and was about to exit when something caught his eye. He looked over at a long silver diamond. It was on a pedestal in the middle of the tent. The rock seemed to call Michael to it. The boy took hesitant steps toward it and he gingerly picked it up. The diamond shined with a bright light as soon as it came into contact with Michael.

Deep underground, in the most lifeless wasteland, The Lich King put his hands into the glowing liquid. The power it gave him flowed through what is left of his veins.

"It's almost time." The Lich pulls his hands out when a scene goes through his head.

_"No, no stay back!" Demons and skeletons were mowed down as they tried to defend their master. When there were no more creatures left, the Lich was left alone with Vir Fortis._

_"I said, stay back!" The Lich shot white hot, green flames at the approaching Vir Fortis. The flames harmlessly forked past him. Vir Fortis then sprinted at the Lich and jumped. With his sword of light, he stabbed the Lich through his chest. The Lich screamed with pain. His body convulsed as light emitted from his eyes and mouth. The Lich then burst apart into flames. The demons and skeletons all yelled in pain as they went the way of the Lich and turned into piles of ash._

The Lich felt fear for the first time. It was then he received another vision, one of a boy who could defeat the Lich's destroyer. The Lich received visions of Perditrix.

_Vir Fortis and Perditrix clash. Their swords hit together as the two slash and stab at each other. After a few minutes of intense fighting, Perditrix stabs Vir Fortis in the stomach, killing him. The Lich is then free to destroy all life._

"These visions…conflict." The Lich mutters to himself. "But, there's a chance for the first to come to pass." He then comes to a decision. I must find this… Perditrix."

John slammed his fist down on the table, knocking over the cups and stacks of gold near Luther.

"This game is rigged!" Before Luther could respond, he saw his friend waving to him from the merchant's tent. Luther threw the gold back at John.

"Keep it." Luther sprinted away and met with Michael in an alley.

"Did you return it?" Luther asked. Michael chose not to tell Luther about the weird diamond.

"Yeah I returned it." The two then noticed it started to get dark.

"Let's get back to the alley." Luther said.

Later that night, the two boys were sleeping uncomfortably against the walls of the alleyway. A dark figure stood in front of them, staring at Michael.

"_So this is Perditrix._" The Lich thought to himself. He watched the young boy sleep and tried to get into his mind. The boy did nothing more than scratch his cheek. The Lich frowned.

"_I'll have to do this differently._" The Lich turned his attention to Luther. The Lich grabbed the boy's neck and held him up.

Luther yelped and Michael shot awake.

"Let go of me!" Luther yelled and kicked his feet in the air. The Lich created a fire ball in his hand.

"No!" Michael shouted. The Lich looked back at Michael.

"I will spare your friend's life." Michael gave a sigh of relief, "IF, you pledge yourself to me."

"What?" Michael asked shocked.

"Pledge yourself to me. Be my dark servant and I will spare your friend's life." Michael looked between the Lich and Luther

"Don't do it!" Luther choked out. He let out another gasp of pain when the Lich started to squeeze his throat.

"Stop!" The Lich stopped squeezing. "I'll do it." Michael said in defeat. The Lich smirked and dropped Luther who coughed and gasped for air. Michael went to stand by The Lich's side. Luther could do nothing except watch his friend disappear into black smoke.

**Ok, I'll admit, unless it warrants otherwise, these chapters are going to be pretty short.**

**Hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks for reading.**


	4. The Star Knights

**Hey, sorry this took a long time. I've just had problems writing lately, not writer's block, just personal problems that fog my mind when I write. I'm going to try and post two or three of these chapters today. **

**On another note: Part 2 of chapter 14 for Adventure Time in Another Dimension will be out… sometime.**

**Also, I'm still looking for a Deviant art person if anyone is interested.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: The Star Knights**

"Michael!" Luther yelled with tears streaming down his face. His best friend, the boy who had been like his brother since they were young had been taken from him by a monster. He felt completely helpless as the black mist dissipated.

"What do I do?" Luther asked himself hopelessly. It was then that he heard what sounded like flapping. He turned his head up to see three large figures with wings of blue fire soaring through the air toward him. The boy ducked behind a trash can and watched in fear as the figures landed.

Their wings extinguished when they landed. They wore black and gray full body armor; their faces were covered with a black mesh that revealed nothing of their features. They had their swords out which had a star symbol on them.

"We're too late Jason. The evil one has the child." One of them said, the voice sounded feminine.

"Damn it!" The one named Jason cursed. They all sheathed their blades. "Gabriel, can you sense where they went?" Gabriel was silent for a minute. He finally shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Wherever the Lich took him, he did a good job of masking himself."

"What of the other boy?" Jason asked hopefully. It was then; Luther adjusted himself to flee and knocked over the can he was hiding behind. The warriors turned to the disturbance, only to see a small child run off in the other direction.

"Wait, stop!" Jason yelled after him but Luther ignored him. The group unfurled their wings and set off after him. Luther sprinted through the alleyways that connected to each other. He turned the corner and saw stars after he crashed into an armored chest.

"We just want to-" Gabriel started to say but Luther scrambled away and took off full speed. He lost sight of Luther when he jumped over a fence.

"Elizabeth?" Gabriel called out with his mind, "Do have a visual?" Elizabeth glided through the air right above the boy.

"I've got him, going in for the grab." Elizabeth swooped down but when she reached down to grab Luther, he slid under an opening in a fence, and she smashed into a building, sending debris everywhere.

The only light Luther had was the full moon overheard, but he knew these alleys like the back of his hand. He easily evaded capture by these people and when he was sure he was home free he stopped to take a breath.

"This night just keeping getting worse and worse..." He glumly said as he slid down to the dirty ground.

"And it only gets worse." Luther sprung to his feet. Jason had somehow gotten right next to him and Luther didn't notice. Luther's back hit something hard and felt two strong hands hold him in place.

"Stop freaking running kid!" Gabriel ordered. Elizabeth landed a few feet away, brushing rubble and dust off of her armor.

"Are you alright?" Jason laughed.

"Brat sent me through a building." She grunted.

"P-please don't hurt me." Luther pleaded. Jason kneeled down and took his helmet off. He had blond, slicked back hair and blue eyes. Though, his most prominent feature was the scar that ran along the side of his face.

"Well if you'd have stopped running and let us talk, then you would know we just want to speak with you." Luther didn't speak. "Can Gabriel let you go? Will you stand right here?" Luther nodded fervently. Gabriel slowly took his hands off the boy's shoulders.

"What do you want with me?" Luther hesitantly asked.

"It's not what we want with you, it's what He wants." Jason explained.

"Who's He?"

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us. You'll have to see for yourself."

"Jason." Gabriel interrupted, "What about the Lich? The Perditrix?"

"Our orders were to capture him if we could and not to engage the Lich directly. We were also told if we find Luther, to him back immediately."

"But sir!" Elizabeth said, "You know what will happen if the Lich is successful." Jason pondered this.

"Ok, I want you two to try and find where the Lich. Only FIND I don't want you fighting him."

"Yes sir!" The armored warriors saluted and took off in their search.

"You are coming with me." Jason said to Luther.

"What are you guys?" Luther asked. Jason put his helmet back on and spread his wings of fire.

"We're the Star Knights."

**What did y'all think? Let me know, please review. I'll post one or two more of these chapters later today. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. The Star Knights are creations of Kevflame.**


	5. The Corruption

**Chapter 5: The Corruption**

Michael stared into the swirling vortex that was the Lich's well of power.

"Step into the well, Michael." Michael turned to the monster that stood before him.

"No!" He defied. The Lich growled and formed a fire ball in his hand.

"Do it or else!" Michael stood tall.

"You won't kill me." The young boy smirked. "You wouldn't go through the trouble of kidnapping me just to kill me a few minutes later." The Lich laughed.

"You're right; I'm not going to kill you." He said in a cold whisper that made the hair on Michael's neck stand up. The Lich tossed the fire ball and burned Michael's left leg.

"Ahh!" Michael screamed in pain and clutched his charred leg.

"Get in the well or I'm burning the other one." Michael looked at him with unhidden anger and hate but stayed where he was.

"You have five seconds." The Lich warned. Michael turned his head back to the well. He let out a shaky breath.

"Ok…I'll do it…." Michael got up and put all of his weight on his good leg. He limped to the edge of the pool of liquid.

"You have two seconds." Michael took the plunge. His world gave way to pain and darkness.

***A few hours later***

Elizabeth and Gabriel glided high above the desert, far past the habitable "Safe-Zone".

"Do you have anything?" Gabriel asked Elizabeth with his mind. Elizabeth was searching a few miles away.

"Nada." She took her helmet off and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She had short, red hair with green eyes. "I'm taking a break." She informed.

"Alright, I'm heading there now." Elizabeth sat down against a large rock. The sun was beating down on the hot sand around her so she was glad for the shade. She closed her eyes for a minute. Unfortunately, that was the last thing she ever did. A shine of light and her head rolled away from her body.

Gabriel landed to see his partner dead and a boy in black armor hold a long, flame ridden sword.

"Elizabeth!" Gabriel exclaimed, he drew his blade and charged the assailant. They locked swords and pushed away from each other.

Gabriel swung and stabbed his blade every which way but the boy was too fast for the high ranking Star Knight. The armored boy swept Gabriel off his feet and sent him to the ground. Gabriel tried to lift himself up but the assailant's blade went through his stomach, pinning him to the ground. The fires of the blade burned the Knight's insides which magnified the pain.

The evil warrior kneeled down.

"Does it hurt Star Knight?" The boy asked flatly. The Knight groaned but didn't respond.

"I apologize for that. I did not mean to drag out your death like this."

"Wh-who are you?" The boy pulled the blade out of Gabriel's, inciting a scream of pain.

"I…am Perditrix." He said as his blade plunged Gabriel's heart.

**What'd you think? Let me know please.**


	6. The Prophecy

**So how is everyone enjoying the story so far? I don't know if anyone besides Neonimbus and Mechanical Man Delta read this story so if there are others, please leave a review, you can remain anonymous if you want. I'm just curious.**

**Anyway, let's begin.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Prophecy**

"I'm on Mars." That was the first thought that went through Luther's head as they landed. The Star Knight's headquarters was one of many domes that dotted the surface of the red planet. The buildings inside were made from a strange metal not found anywhere else. What they lacked in height, they made up in width and length along the interior. The domes seemed to produce breathable air.

"Come Luther, He really wants to meet you." Jason said as he made his way toward to his mysterious leader. Luther tailed behind closely. As they walked Luther watched the Star Knights in awe. He could many sparring each in hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and flying around. They were of all shapes, sizes, and even some that couldn't possibly be human.

"Who is it that wants to meet me?" Luther asked. "You only call him "He"."

"You'll find out in a minute."

"Why can't you tell me?" Jason remained silent. Luther sighed.

"Can you at least tell me what the Star Knights are?"

"Yes I can. The Star Knights are the protectors of life everywhere. We make sure any threats are extinguished fast and without mercy. We serve Him and carry out His will. We've had many names throughout the years but the one that stuck was Angels." Jason chuckled. "Angels…ironic really." Luther was again in awe with The Star Knights.

"We're here." They arrived at a large temple looking building. They entered through the large golden doors. The inside of the temple was made of white marble and at the end of room was a tall red creature. Its body floated on the ground as well as its head from his body. Its head was quadruple sided with pointed tips on the top and bottom. Each side had a face. The creature turned to them and floated over.

"Greetings." All four of the heads said at once. Luther was terrified of this being before him.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." The creature went down to Luther's level. "I am Glob."

"Glob?" Luther was in disbelief.

"Yes my child. I'm sure you are wondering why you are here. Why your friend was taken from you by a monster." Luther nodded.

"You are part of a great prophecy Luther; one that will decide the fate of the universe as we know it."

"Me?"

"Indeed. Allow me to explain." Glob took out a device and when he pressed a button on it the whole room was covered with holographic stars.

"Eons ago, I received a vision of a creature. A creature born from hate, sorrow, and war." The stars shifted to earth and the creature that took Michael appeared, surrounded by flames. "The Lich was this creature. He was created three hundred years ago after the world was nearly destroyed by nuclear war. His only goal, his only desire, is to destroy life. He is single minded in this pursuit and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. The Lich is near invincible; we were only able to suppress him when he first tried to accomplish his goal."

"We lost a lot of good knights that day…" Jason added sadly.

"Yes, we did." Glob agreed.

"So what do I have to do with any of this?" Luther asked.

"The legend foretold of a warrior who would rise to fight this evil. The only one with the power capable of defeating him." Glob turned to the shocked Luther. "You Luther, you are the warrior from this legend."

"What? But I'm just a kid; I've never fought anyone before in my life!" He argued.

"That is true but the legend is also truth. You _are _the Vir Fortis. The defender of life and destroyer of evil." Luther couldn't believe this.

"Ok, so say I was this Vir Fortis, that doesn't explain why the Lich kidnapped Michael." Glob's faces had a look of sympathy.

"For every force of good, there is an evil to combat it. The only one that can defeat the Vir Fortis, is a warrior birthed into strife and melded by evil."

"Michael and I are orphans, we…had it rough at the orphanage and it wasn't too much easier on the streets." Luther said.

"And being corrupted by the Lich."

"So, what does this mean then? I have to fight Michael?"

"Fight him and kill him." Luther gasped.

"N-no I can't kill Michael, he's my best friend! My brother!" Glob shook his head.

"He is not your brother anymore. By now, the Lich has destroyed his free will and Michael is now Perditrix. If you don't kill him, he and the Lich will destroy everyone." Before Luther could argue further, a Star Knight burst into the room.

"Captain!" He exclaimed.

"What it is Castiel?"

"We went to investigate when we didn't hear from Gabriel and Elizabeth. They're dead sir."

"What!" Jason said in shock.

"Yes. We are also getting reports of demons and undead warriors attacking human villages and some of our hidden bases around Earth." Jason turned to Glob who stayed calm even after hearing this news.

"Jason, I want you to send the second and fifth battalions down to Earth. We can't allow the Lich to get a foothold."

"Yes sir!" Jason saluted and ran out of the building with Castiel. Luther turned to Glob.

"Is Michael down there with them?" Luther asked softly.

"Yes. He is leading the attacks." Luther was silent for a minute.

"What do I have to do?"

**So what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review. **

**Also, I am still looking for a DeviantArtist. If anyone is one or is interested please let me know.**

**Thank you for reading, everyone have a good night.**


	7. The War

**Hey everybody! I'm hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let's begin.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: The War**

Perditrix bowed to the Lich.

"The Knights have been dealt with my lord." The Lich gave a sinister grin.

"Very good! You are stronger than I ever could have imagined." Perditrix didn't say anything.

"It's time Perditrix." Perditrix nodded. The boy followed his master out to the balcony of the castle. The thousands of skeletons and demons roared in excitement. There were two other men on the balcony with Perditrix and the Lich. One was a green skinned man with pointy ears and wearing a suit. The other was a skeleton looking man with a horse skull for a head. He wore a beige outfit with a hat.

"Death, Hunsen Abadeer." The Lich greeted. The two men bowed to him.

"**Wait, What?!" Matt exclaimed in surprise. Perditrix stopped speaking and looked at his host.**

"**Why have you interrupted me?" Perditrix asked calmly.**

"**Death and Hunsen Abadeer worked for the Lich?" **

"**Yes, they did. Why is that so hard to believe?"**

"**Because, those guys are jokes to be honest, I never really took them for being **_**that**_** evil."**

"**Yes that is true; I have observed your encounters with them. I do not know their reasons for aligning themselves with the Lich at the time. They did not say much. May I continue?"**

"**Yeah go ahead."**

"Lich." They both said.

"My demons are ready." Hunsen said.

"As are my undead." Death added.

"Very good." The Lich said. "Perditrix, you will be leading the army is the attack on the planet."

"As you wish, my master." The Lich gave another grin.

"Let the "Great Cleansing" begin."

_A few hours later._

The ash covered man desperately fled from the monsters that attacked his village. People around him were being slaughtered and the huts were being consumed by flames. The people were cut down by swords or devoured by the gaping maws of the demons.

"No, no, no!" He kept muttering to himself. He had watched as his family was killed and he was now being chased by four skeleton warriors. He ran and ran, when he thought he was home free, a boy in black armor walked around the corner of a building in front of him.

The boy raised his hand and the man was lifted into the air.

"Please don't kill me!" The man pleaded. Perditrix merely looked at the man. The skeleton warriors arrived and screeched at Perditrix, it was their kill. The boy turned his gaze to them, after a second he tossed the villager to them. His screams silenced by a sword in his neck.

Perditrix was leading the assaults on the Star Knights and humans. The Lich had been preparing an army like this for years, Perditrix was the only thing missing.

These people of this village of four hundred were weak and easily defeated by the relatively small force. A four-legged demon came running up to Perditrix.

"My lord." He said with a raspy voice. "Our scouts spotted a squadron on Star Knights heading this way from the west." Perditrix didn't seem to react to this.

"It will not be enough. I shall deal with them; you finish off the rest of the humans." The demon eagerly chased after a group of fleeing people. Perditrix exited the village and went to meet the knights.

The Star Knight, Castiel, was leading the squadron of thirty. The warriors of Glob were being deployed everywhere around the planet.

"Prepare yourselves!" Castiel ordered with his mind. "We're coming up to the-" Castiel was interrupted when a giant fire ball incinerated ten knights.

"What the hell!" Castiel exclaimed. A second fire ball hit the group but didn't take as many.

"Where are those coming from?" Someone shouted. Castiel looked down to see Perditrix forming another fireball.

"Attack!" The Knights descended upon the boy, all the while dodging smaller fire balls which took out some knights as they came down. Castiel brought his sword down on Perditrix but he dodged and punched Castiel in the face, bending the armor like it was tin foil.

Castiel and flew him away. The warrior looked at the people that surrounded him.

"Eighteen knights against one." Perditrix commented. "Should not some of you help the village?" The knights all looked at each other. After a few seconds, seven flew off to help the village, though Perditrix wasn't going to let them. Seven fast flying fire balls brought the knights to the ground.

"I did not say I was going to let you leave." The remaining soldiers charged the monster that killed their comrades. Perditrix dodged the flurry of blades coming at him. All the while blocking and slashing at them. A stab here and a slash there, the elite warriors of the universe did not stand a chance against Perditrix as they fell to his might. Castiel watched in horror as his people were killed.

"You all are supposed to be the protectors of life? You are weak." Perditrix did not usually taunt his opponents but he felt he had to say it. Finally, the knights were all killed, except for Castiel and the two knights who helped him. Castiel stood up and drew his sword. He threw aside his useless helmet.

"I want you two to leave." The knights did not do as he said and instead drew their swords.

"We're not leaving you sir." Castiel smiled with pride. All three of them stared Perditrix down.

"Alright, let's go!" The warriors ignited their wings and dashed at Perditrix. He shot out more fireballs but the knights easily dodged them. The two knights attacked from both sides but Perditrix ducked. Perditrix threw his sword in the air. He punched both knights in the stomach, caving in their armor and sending them to the ground. As Perditrix reached to grab his sword, Castiel flew over and grabbed his hand. He lifted Perditrix high in the air and threw him down.

Perditrix made a small crater in the ground. Castiel was sure he defeated this demon. He went to check on his comrades, but he turned in horror when he saw Perditrix pick himself up.

"No…no…no…" Castiel kept saying to himself as he scooted away from him. Perditrix picked his sword up and advanced on the knight.

**Holy…crap. Perditrix is POWERFUL. Luther is going to have a hard time defeating him.**

**Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


	8. The Investigation Part 1

**Hey, I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Not much else to say. We're going to switch gears this chapter. This chapter will be separated into two parts.**

**Let's begin.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Investigation Part 1**

Matt equipped his bow and sword. He set out of the tree house at the dead of night when Perditrix materialized in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Matt walked through him.

"You're in my head; you should be able to read my thoughts." Perditrix faded into mist and kept appearing in front of Matt as he walked.

"I have never read your thoughts. I made a decision not to be entirely invasive."

"Oh! He has a conscience now!" Matt exclaimed. Perditrix didn't seem to react.

"My conscience was destroyed a long time ago. I am simply showing common decency. Will you please tell me where you are going?" Matt stopped and looked at the evil warrior apparition in front of him.

"I'm going to go talk to Marceline, to try and speak to her dad."

"Why are you doing that?"

"He worked with the Lich in the past; I need to know if he is a threat now. I also need to check out Death."

"What is it you plan to do if they are a threat? Kill them? That would not be possible." Matt chewed this over.

"I-I just need to know what to expect in the future." Perditrix shook his head.

"You can never know what will happen in the future Matt… trust me on this." He then dissipated, leaving Matt alone. Matt continued his journey to Marceline's house.

After climbing the steep cliff, the archer entered the cave to the vampire queen's home. None of the lights were on but Matt knocked on the door anyway. After a minute, a light turned on inside and Marceline answered the door. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Matt? What are you doing here; do you know how late it is?" Matt chuckled.

"You realize the irony in that statement right?" Marceline was tired and not amused by his joke.

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently. Matt's faced steeled.

"I need to talk to your dad but I don't know how to get to the Nightosphere." That seemed to wake Marceline.

"Why do you need to talk to my dad?" Hunsen was a pretty bad guy at times and Marceline knew that, but Matt knew she would never suspect her dad of working with a monster like the Lich.

"I just have some questions for him." Marceline put her hands on her hips.

"I don't just open portals to the Nightosphere like that; I need to know if it's for a good reason." Matt sighed.

"Marceline, please just trust me." Marceline was too tired to argue.

"Alright fine. Your funeral." She chanted some words in another language and a blue spiraling portal to the Nightosphere opened.

"Here you go. I'm going back to bed." She floated back up to her room. Perditrix appeared next to Matt.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." Perditrix faded away and Matt jumped into the portal. He landed right outside Hunsen Abadeer's castle. There aren't many words to describe the Nightosphere, except maybe Hell.

Matt pushed open the gates. Hunsen was sleeping on his throne. He was in his humanoid form.

"Matt, let me control your body. I promise I just want to talk to him." Matt consented and Perditrix took control. Hunsen seemed to sense this and turned into his monster form.

"Who dares encroach upon my domain?!" He exclaimed in a deep demonic voice. He looked down and saw Matt.

"Oh it's you." He said in his normal voice as he shrunk back to his regular state. "What do you want Matt?"

"I am not Matt. Remember me, demon king?" Hunsen's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Perditrix? I thought you were dead."

"Technically I am." Hunsen took a shaky breath.

"I suppose you're here for the Lich. If he wants my demons again you can tell him to forget it!"

"No, I am not here as an envoy for the Lich I have actually come with a question." Hunsen contemplated whether or not he should kill him.

"Why did you serve the Lich when he launched the Great Cleansing?" Hunsen stopped.

"What?"

"Why did you serve the Lich?" Hunsen stood up and paced the room for a minute.

"He had Marceline."

_700 years ago_

_Hunsen Abadeer was standing in No-Man's land. The Lich wanted to meet with him for some reason. _

"_I have a realm to govern, if he doesn't show up soon-" Black ooze slithered across the sand toward the Demon King. The ooze solidified into the form of the Lich King, who in Hunsen's current form towered over him._

"_What do you want Lich?" Hunsen asked sounding bored. _

"_It's good to see you Hunsen Abadeer. I have come to make a proposal."_

"_What kind of proposal?" _

"_You know me Hunsen, you know my greatest desire. I want you to join me."_

"_Join you? No. I'm evil but I don't want to destroy life. If life is destroyed then there will be no more souls for me to take." The Lich smirked._

"_I thought you would say that." The Lich snapped his fingers and an unconscious eight year old looking Marceline appeared._

"_Marceline!" Hunsen grew to his monster form and made to attack the Lich but stopped when the Lich held a fire ball poised to strike the girl._

"_No please don't!" Hunsen pleaded. He shrunk down to his regular form. The Lich laughed evilly._

"_I didn't know you were so soft Abadeer." Hunsen grit his teeth._

"_Please don't hurt my daughter." He pleaded once more._

"_I won't, if you join me and give me control of your demon army." Hunsen looked between Marceline and the Lich. He bowed his head in defeat._

"_Ok, I'll join you." Marceline disappeared._

"_What are you doing?! I said I'd join you." _

"_Yes, but I need to make sure you don't back out. When I accomplish my goal, then you can have your daughter back." Hunsen Abadeer snarled and clenched his fists._

"_D-Do I have your word?" _

"_I may be evil, but I am a man of my word."_

_Present._

"That's why I joined the Lich and helped kill thousands of people. To save my daughter from that monster. If I had the power, I would tear him limb from limb and throw him into the deepest part of the Nightosphere." Hunsen admitted with venom, finishing his story. Perditrix nodded.

"I am sorry you went through that. I also apologize for jumping to conclusions." Hunsen grunted.

"It's ok…"

"Do happen to know why death served the Lich." Hunsen shook his head.

"No I don't. You would have to ask him."

"Ok, thank you." Perditrix went to a corner of the room and crossed his eyes, opening a portal to the underworld.

**So what do you think? That sucks how Hunsen was forced to do what he did. Let me know what you think, please leave a review.**


	9. The Investigation Part 2

**Here's chapter 8 part 2**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Investigation Part 2**

Perditrix entered the portal to the Underworld, leaving the Nightosphere behind. The underworld was a grey wasteland with skeletons roaming around. Perditrix could see the castle of light in the distance and made his way there.

"Did his answer satisfy you?" Perditrix asked Matt in his head.

"Yeah I guess. What I'm worried about now is if Marceline is somehow kidnapped by the Lich again. What would Hunsen do? I don't think Finn, Jake, and I can fight an army of demons."

"Your words do have merit. But as I said before we cannot be sure. We will have to do what you do and "Cross that bridge when we come to it.""

"Huh, you're starting to get some of my personality aren't you?"

"That is possible, we inhabit the same body. You may also be getting some of my traits."

"You mean I'm going to become a murderous sociopath?" Matt laughed at his joke but Perditrix didn't do anything.

"Was that an attempt at humor? I have to say, your joking making ability is as good at your ability at video games."

"Did you just…burn me?" Matt asked surprised.

"I do not believe so, I am in control of your body and we are not near any fires. Plus, I am fireproof."

"And like that it's gone." Matt muttered. "You know, there's something that's bothering me for a while, since you started telling me your memories."

"What would that be?"

"What ever happened to Vir Fortis? I mean, you are inside my body, does that mean Vir Fortis is inside another person's body?" Perditrix stopped walking.

"I…do not know where he is."

"Do want to see him again? He was your friend; at least, you seem to remember that." Perditrix didn't move from where he was nor did he speak for a few minutes.

"I do not know." He whispered and resumed walking. Matt could swear he could hear Perditrix's voice shake. Perditrix closed his mind so Matt could tell what he was thinking or feeling. They passed more skeletons but they didn't seem to notice them.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Matt asked to change the subject.

"I have some of the power of a necromancer." Perditrix informed. "The dead will not pay us much mind unless I wish them to." They arrived at the castle and entered to see Death working on his Zen garden.

"Perditrix." Death greeted. "It's been a long time." He said while working on the sand.

"Yes it has, Death. Not long enough though."

"Humph." He grunted. Death dropped his rake and turned to the boy. "I don't suppose you came here to exchange not-so-pleasantries."

"No we have not."

"Right, I do sense another soul in there with you. Matt if I'm not mistaken."

"You are not. I came to ask you something. Or, Matt has this question."

"And that would be?"

"Why did you serve the Lich all those years ago?" Death smirked.

"I have my reasons. Reasons I plan to keep to myself."

"What would I have to do for you to tell me?" Perditrix asked patiently.

"You know my rules."

"I am not going to do a music challenge with you." The boy asserted.

"No contest, no-"

"Death I may not be able to kill you but I swear to Glob if you do not tell me what I want to know I will make you experience more pain than you could possibly imagine. I do not know how but I would find a way." The fact that he said it so calmly made the hair on the back of Matt's neck stand up and he didn't even have a body to do that. Death chuckled then started full on laughing.

"Boy you are a treat, just like when we served the Lich. I'll tell you why I helped the Lich."

"Why?" Death grinned maliciously.

"For the dead that would fill my world. You see, for every new dead person that comes into the underworld I get stronger. When the Lich came to me asking for my help I didn't hesitate to take that opportunity."

"You-you are a monster." Perditrix accused.

"Oh that's the kettle calling the tea black." Death retorted.

"Jesus…" Matt said in shock.

"Yes I know." Perditrix said back to the boy in his head.

"So I am guessing that when The Lich attacks the world again, you will be helping." Perditrix stated.

"Nope." Both Matt and Perditrix were shocked.

"What?" Perditrix asked.

"I said "Nope". As in, I'm not going to help him again."

"You just said you get stronger when you receive dead people. You even sounded proud of what you did in the past."

"I never said I was proud. I was merely stating the reason I helped The Lich. But I have plenty of dead in the Underworld since then. I don't need another onslaught like back then." Perditrix honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

"You have your explanation. Now, go back to your dimension." Death opened a portal behind Perditrix and pushed him through. Perditrix landed on the soft grass outside of the Tree House.

"Can I have my body back now?" Matt asked.

"Yes, you can." The aura around Matt's body disappeared, his skin regained its color, and his dull blue eyes became bright again.

"That was an adventure." Matt said.

"Indeed. Shall we go inside and continue?"

"Ok."

**Fin.**

**So what did you think of this chapter? Can you believe Death and his selfish reason for helping The Lich? Despicable. (Yeah I realize it was out of character, but I needed some other reasons for helping the Lich besides loved ones being held hostage.) **

**Alright, please leave a review and I'll see y'all next time.**


	10. The Orphan

**Hey Everybody! Here's Chapter 9**

**Let's Begin.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: The Orphan**

It was midnight in the land of Ooo. After the boy and phantom finished talking to Hunsen Abadeer and Death, Matt, now in control of his body, entered the Tree House and plopped down on his couch. Perditrix solidified in front of him from black smoke. Somehow, he sat on the chair in front of Matt.

"How do you do that?" Matt asked confused.

"Do what?"

"I thought you were only in my mind? How are you able to sit on the couch and do stuff like that?"

"Technically, I am not really in front of you. I guess you could say I am a hallucination and everything I do is a hallucination to you. I thought it would make it easier if you can see me when I talk."

"Huh." Matt muttered. "I guess that makes sense."

"If you have no more questions." Perditrix began

"I do have one." Matt interrupted. "Can we talk about something different?" It was Perditrix's turn to be confused.

"Talk about something else?" Matt smiled.

"Yeah! Like, I realize how important it is to talk about the rise of the Lich but, I'm curious what your life was before you and Luther were on the streets. Did you ever know your parents before you went to the orphanage? What was life like there?"

"Do you really wish to talk about this?"

"Yes I do." Matt said. Perditrix sighed, the first real sign of emotion Matt had seen since he met him.

"Alright." Perditrix thought for a moment. "It was 711 years ago I believe. I was born 300 years after the mushroom war. The people of the world were starting to heal and a kind of society was able to reform. However, it was still hard all around. Somehow the human race made it this far yet many died from starvation and disease. Luckily, my parents never had to go through the slow death that those caused." Perditrix paused and looked like he didn't want to continue. Matt was about to say something but Perditrix cut the silence.

"I was four years old the day my parents were murdered."

_Perditrix's POV. Flashback._

_I woke up especially early that morning, the sun was just barely rising over the wasteland. I remember that I was very excited, my father was taking me hunting with him for the first time. My parents were still sleeping next to me and I jumped on them._

_"Dad come on let's go!" My father groaned and turned on his side. "Come on! You said we would go hunting." I insisted. I shook him some more. My mother sat up and yawned. Her sleepy blue eyes settled on me and she laughed._

_"Yeah hon, come on! You said you two would go hunting." She said, playfully mimicking my voice. He groaned again and sat up, My father was a tall man with long disheveled brown hair with a just as messed up beard and black eyes. I got my appearance from him except my mother tried to keep me a little more groomed. He was also very skinny but that was not unusual in the life we had. _

_"Alright, alright. I'm up." I grabbed his bow and arrows. He chuckled. "Slow down son." We left a few minutes later._

_*A few hours later*_

_I firmly held the bow and arrow in my hands. The scrawny starved rabbit was a feet away._

"_Alright son." My father began. _

"_Now raise the bow and slowly pull back the string as much as you can." He instructed. I did as he said and aimed the arrow at the animal._

"_Do you have it in sight?" He whispered. I nodded._

"_I think so daddy." I whispered back._

"_Ok, now…release!" I let go and arrow impaled the animal against a dead tree behind it. My father patted me on the back._

"_Very good Michael!"_

"_Yay!" I cheered. "So do we have enough for tonight?" My father took the pack off his back and put the hare in with the rest._

"_There's not too much meat on these but I think it'll last a couple days if we're careful." I gave a big grin knowing that I helped feed my family. We left the forest of dead trees for our small shack._

_My mother waved to us and I ran at full speed to her._

_It was at that moment my life would never be the same. My mother collapsed. My four year old mind did not understand what just happened and only stood there as the blood pooled around her head._

"_Mommy?" My father had dropped the pack and dashed over to us, only to fall like my mother had. The culprits revealed themselves, the barrels of their guns still smoking. They grinned maliciously as they made their way towards me. I still did not understand what was happening._

"_Hey kid. Sorry 'bout your parents, real unfortunate." He jeered. I think at that point I got a grasp of what these men did._

"_Why did you hurt my parents?"_

"_We were bored." The other man said. I started trembling as they aimed their guns at me. They laughed. _

"_You know what; we're running low on ammo. How, about this, if you don't want to die and make us waste bullets you should run." One of the murderers said. I stood there, my legs refusing to listen to me. The thief shot his gun in the air and that snapped me out of it. I took off in the opposite direction, tears streaming down my face._

_Flashback end_

The air had grown somber as Perditrix finished his story. Matt inhaled deeply.

"I'm very sorry about your family." Perditrix's face remained blank.

"It is ok." Matt now felt bad that he had brought this subject up.

"I can understand if you don't want to talk anymore, but what happened after that?"

"I made it to the desert where I came across a nomadic tribe after a few days. They went back to my home and were able to collect my parent's bodies. I was able to give them a proper burial. The tribe dropped me off at the orphanage of the town, Cleanwater."

**What do you think? It's terrible what happened to Perditrix's family. "An evil warrior born in strife…"**

**The next chapter will be about Perditrix meeting Luther and his time at the Orphanage.**


	11. The Orphanage

**Hey Everybody! Here's Chapter 10**

**Let's Begin.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: The Orphanage**

Matt was starting to see Perditrix in a new light. So far, he had thought of Perditrix as a murderous monster but hearing how the young warrior's life was stolen from him by a destiny that he didn't want, made Matt start to actually feel sympathy for him.

"Do not pity me." Perditrix suddenly said, snapping Matt out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said do not pity me. I do not want it." Perditrix was able to hear Matt's thoughts, so there was no use denying it.

"I'm sorry. It's just, hearing about how everything you ever had was either destroyed or how you were forced to abandon it is terrible. The fact that you're this good is shocking." Perditrix actually looked surprised.

"You think I am good?"

"Well, yeah. Aren't you?" Perditrix didn't respond for a minute.

"I am going to continue with my story of the orphanage."

"Alright."

_Flashback. Two weeks after event of last chapter._

_The town of Cleanwater got its name from the fresh water source in the center of town. Clever, no? It was untouched by nuclear waste or pollution, the perfect place to settle. Cleanwater had a population of 200 which was constantly changing. The nomads had dropped me off at the orphanage and promptly left. The Cleanwater orphanage was a two story brick building. The head of the orphanage was a nice enough older woma. Her name was Sister Mary._

"_Children!" She called from the front door. Nine children of all ages came running down the stairs or from around the house. Sister Mary held me in front of her. _

"_I'd like to introduce you to Michael. He'll be staying with us and I'd like for you give him a warm welcome and treat him well." Sister Mary left and I stood there with my head down as they sized me up. Three older boys approached me._

"_What are you in for?" The tallest one asked. I didn't say anything and kept my head down. "What are you, deaf?" I still didn't respond._

"_I think he's just stupid." The boy on his left said. They laughed and it was then a boy that looked to be my age walked in front of me and faced the boys._

"_Come on guys, give him a break. We were all new once." The lead boy sneered._

"_Alright Luther, we'll leave him along. For now." They walked away leaving Luther and me alone._

"_Don't pay attention to them; they do that to everyone, see how much they can get away with. My name's Luther by the way." He held out his hand but my head was still pointed to the floor._

"_You don't say much do you? That's ok. Do you want to play?" I looked up and nodded._

_Over the passing weeks, Luther and I became inseparable. We played together, ate together, and even got into trouble together._

_Luther and I peeked around the corner into the kitchen._

"_Alright, I see the target. Do you have the stool?" I nodded and produced the chair. "Ok, I'll distract Sister Mary and you get the goods." I nodded again and we got to work. Luther ran through the halls that lead to Sister Mary's room which was next to the kitchen. He tripped and started crying. Sister Mary opened her door to see him holding his knee._

"_Luther, what happened?" She asked concerned. I tiptoed into the kitchen and put the stool down next to the counter. I grabbed what we came for and was about to exit the kitchen when Sister Mary came into the kitchen with Luther, I ducked into a cabinet and looked out._

"_You really should be more careful Luther. I don't know how many times I told you not to run in the halls." She took out a rag from the drawer above me and wet it._

"_I know, I'm sorry." Luther said in his most innocent voice. _

"_It's ok my child." Just when I thought we were home free, I felt something furry against my leg. I looked down and jumped away from the rat. Sister Mary opened the cabinet and saw me holding the two cookies and cowering from the small creature. _

"_Michael? Come out here this instant." The rat scurried away and I crawled out. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me sternly. "What do you have to say for yourself young man?" I didn't say anything but Luther jumped down and said._

"_Sister Mary, we were both in on this. We're sorry."_

_A few hours later._

"_Have you finished your side yet?" Luther asked as he scrubbed the floor furiously. I shook my head and kept scrubbing._

_Flashback end._

Matt laughed.

"You guys sounded like you were pretty good friends."

"Yes, we were."

"So why did you guys leave the orphanage?"

_Flashback again._

_Luther and I tossed a near flat ball to each other when the three boys came to me again. They had been a constant source of torment since I arrived at the Cleanwater orphanage. Usually Luther stops them from doing too much damage but today was different._

"_What's up stupid?" He asked mockingly. I put my head down and Luther once again came to my rescue._

"_Luke come on, he hasn't done anything to you." Luke pushed Luther away and sent him to the ground. I don't what happened but something inside me snapped. _

"_Leave him alone!" I shouted. All the anger and sadness just came out at once and it sent Luke flying away. The two boys looked at me with fear in their eyes as a dark aura surrounded me. I raised my hands and the bullies we shot through the air. Luther got up from the ground._

"_Michael! Stop! It's ok." I looked at him and the fear in my best friends eyes made me realize what I had done and the aura around me disappeared. I looked around and all the other kids were petrified._

"_I'm sorry." I said and ran away. _

"_Michael wait!" Luther called. I didn't listen and just kept going until the orphanage was out of sight and I ducked behind a dumpster. Tears streamed down my face._

"_What am I?" I asked myself. It was then Luther came around the corner._

"_Michael! Thank Glob." He said relieved._

"_Get away from me Luther. I'm a monster. You saw what I did."_

"_You're not a monster! You're my best friend." I sniffled._

"_You mean it?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_I'm not going back Luther. I can't." _

"_That's fine! I won't either. We're a team Michael." I looked up at him and smiled._

_Flashback end._

Matt smiled.

"So, you've had psychic powers even before the Lich got a hold of you?"

"Yes, that is why he couldn't take control of me. It's also why he couldn't take control of you."

"What? I don't have any psychic powers."

"Yes you Matt. Can you honestly say you have never had a moment?" Matt thought for a moment.

"I can definitely say I haven't."

"You just do not remember." Perditrix put his hand on Matt's forehead.

**What do you think? Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	12. The Memory

**Here chapter 11.**

**Let's begin**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: The Memory**

Matt looked around in amazement. Around him and Perditrix was a cosmos of stars. They were standing on a small platform with a couch and a large TV.

"Where are we?" Matt asked.

"We are in a physical representation of your hippocampus."

"We're in the what of my what now?"

"Basically, this is your memory vault but in a form that is easy for you to comprehend." Perditrix explained.

"Oh, wow. So we're here to see if I ever had a psychic episode? Can't you just root around in my brain for a special gland or something?"

"No I cannot. As farfetched as it sounds, if you do have the gift, then you will have used it at least once in your life. Even if you did not realize it." Matt was still skeptical.

"If you say so. So where do we start looking?"s

"Like a television, we will have to slowly "rewind" so to speak." Matt was in a state of astonishment.

"Let's start then." There was a panel on the bottom of the screen. Matt pushed the rewind button and he watched his memories replay. The archer plopped down on the couch. Perditrix just stood and watched the screen diligently.

"Come on Perditrix, take a load off. Me hippo-thing es su hippo-thing."

"It is Hippocampus and I am fine to stand." He said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Matt carefully watched the flashes of memories. The memories of Matt fighting the music wizard, his first kiss, and other things passed by quickly. Perditrix slowed the television as they neared Matt's early childhood.

"Hey wait. I didn't want to go this far." Matt interjected.

"We need to see if my theory is correct." Perditrix said as he watched young Matt go through life backwards.

"No we don't." Matt argued. "I don't care if I'm a psychic, I don't want to look at my childhood." Perditrix looked at Matt sternly.

"I have shared many painful memories with you. I expect the same courtesy." Matt clenched his teeth and Perditrix stopped the video.

"I think this is it." Matt looked at the date. November 19, 2003.

"Please Perditrix; I don't want to look at this memory." Matt pleaded. The boy couldn't not watch the memory. Since Perditrix opened it, Matt was forced to relive the memory in his head. Perditrix paused the memory.

"Why do you not want to watch this memory?" Matt was quiet. "I see. It is the day your mother died."

"Yeah it is. Look, I know you shared your parent's death with me but I…I just can't watch this."

"Matt, this is incredibly important. You need to put aside your feelings and watch." Matt took a shaky breath.

"Ok, fine." Perditrix hit play on the television.

"Matt, how old were you when your mother died?"

"I was four." Matt said softly as the vision of the past filled his head, uncorrupted by time and other memories.

"Interesting." Perditrix muttered.

_Flashback. _

_Matt was wearing an oversized black hoodie and blue jeans. He tossed his red ball up and down. Though, he wasn't using his hands. Matt bobbed his head, the ball following his movements. The ball flew into Matt's hands._

"_Mom!" He called. "Come look!" Matt's mom Lydia entered the room. She was a thin woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wiping a glass cup._

"_What is it sweetie?"_

"_Look what I can do!" Matt put the ball on the ground and squinted his eyes. Lydia stood there, not sure what her child was doing._

"_Matt what are you-"The glass shattered on the ground when Matt made the ball bounce without touching it._

"_You see mom?" He said excitedly. Matt looked at his mom but she looked at him with terror in her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" Matt asked._

"_No no no." She mumbled to herself as she exited the room. _

"_Mom?" Matt dropped the ball and followed her down the hall. I peeked around the corner into her bedroom where she was packing a suitcase. _

"_Mom? What are you doing?" Lydia looked up and had tears in her eyes. She kneeled down,_

"_Mommy has to go away for a while."_

"_When will you be back?"_

"_I don't know. I just need you to know that I love you very much. Never forget that." _

"_I love you too." Matt said._

"_I also need you to promise that you will never, ever do what you did in there. Ok?" I nodded._

"_I promise." _

"_That's good." She gave a sad smile and kissed his forehead. Lydia grabbed her suitcase. And left the home, never to be seen again._

_Flashback end._

Matt cleared his throat and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Well, it turns out you have the power."Perditrix said.

"Yeah. It also turns out my mom left me." Matt said bitterly.

"Why did you think she died?"

"My dad told me. As the years went by, my memory of that day faded and my dad told me she died. I can't believe she's been alive this whole time."

"It is most strange she has not contacted you."

"What I don't understand is why she left in the first place. I looked at her face. She didn't want to go, but she did anyway. She wouldn't have just up and left because I used powers." Perditrix couldn't think of a reason to help his body mate.

"I am afraid I cannot answer that." He finally said. Matt shook his head.

"So now that we know I'm a psychic, what do we do now?"

"Whatever you wish to do. We can hone your abilities; I believe that they would useful, especially against the Lich."

"Can we just exit my mind?" Perditrix snapped his fingers and they were back in the living room of the Tree Fort. "I'm done for the night Perditrix; I've heard and seen enough for now."

"As you wish. I will see you tomorrow night." Perditrix disappeared into a black mist. Matt laid down on the couch, playing the memory of his mother through his mind over and over again.

"I just don't get it. Nothing about that day makes sense." Matt just sighed and decided it would be best to approach this matter with a fresh mind. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**What do you think? Matt's mom just left him, for a mysterious reason. I don't even know why. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**


	13. The Training

**Here's chapter 12**

**Let's begin**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: The Training**

Glob led Luther through the bio dome to a field where young kids were going through obstacles as Star Knights yelled insults at them.

"Welcome to boot camp hell- I mean, Camp Lunar." Glob quickly corrected. Luther looked at the training camp.

"This is where I'll be taught to fight?"

"Yes it is."

"Glob, what's going on on earth right now? Has Michael done anything yet?" Glob nodded.

"Yes, he destroyed a platoon of Knights." He informed. Luther gasped.

"He wouldn't do that!"

"He is not your brother anymore, Luther. He is a tool of destruction for the Lich." Luther clenched his fists.

"I can save him." Luther said under his breath.

"I honestly hope you can. Drill Sergeant!" Glob called. A large Knight that was standing in front of a line of kids flew over and bowed.

"Good afternoon my Lord. What need have you of me?"

"I've brought you a new recruit." Glob brought Luther forward. "His name is Luther and I want you to make sure he receives the best training possible."

"As you wish sir!" Drill Sergeant saluted and Glob floated away. A sadistic grin was then pointed at Luther and made him uncomfortable.

"Uh… why are you-"

Drill Sergeant's demeanor changed "Did I say you could speak maggot!" Drill Sergeant barked. "Get in line with the others." Luther quickly joined his fellow children.

"Alright maggots listen up! Drill Sergeant's about to teach you the pecking order. It goes you, the dust, the kleeborgs inside of the dust, the dust on Drill Sergeant's boot, then Drill Sergeant. Any questions?" One kid raised his hand.

"Yeah I-" D.R. kicked the boy and sent him flying through the weapon racks. The trainee yelled out in pain and shakily got up.

"Walk it off maggot!" Luther and the other rookies were absolutely terrified of this man. "What are you maggots staring at? I want twenty laps around the dome." Everyone just stood there. D.R. took out a gun looking object and fired into the air, sending the boys running. When they were out of earshot, Luther decided to try and talk to some of the boys.

"This guy is nuts!" Luther exclaimed.

"Yeah. My name's Flor-Zo-Deen but everyone calls me Flor." The boy introduced. He looked to be older than Luther by a few years. He was short but stocky with red skin and little nubs on both sides of his forehead.

"My name's Luther." Two more kids came running up. They both had green skin with giant black eyes. They both looked to be about fourteen if Luther really had to guess.

"Flor!" They said at the same time.

"Hey Sob, hey Tob." Flor greeted. "This is Luther." Luther waved.

"Hi!" They both said. "What are you?" The twin boys seemed to talk at the same time every time they spoke.

"I'm a human. What are you?" Before they could answer an object flew past them and tore up the dirt.

"Did I say you maggots you speak? Move, move, move!" D.R. shouted from above them. The rookies ran faster and didn't stop.

The passing days and weeks went by and Luther could feel his strength and stamina growing. He quickly picked up swordsmanship and was the best of all the recruits.

Luther and Flor stood on either side of the ring. Flor held a large spiked club while Luther held a steel longsword.

"Alright maggots! It's time for sparring. Now, I believe in training by doing so you're going to be using real weapons. Try not to kill each other. Glob gets mad when the maggots die. But otherwise kick the crap out of each other." D.R. instructed. Flor and Luther shared a look that said "Drill Sergeant is insane!" but they knew not to argue or they got Drill Sergeant Boot cleaning duty. Dust wasn't the only thing on his boots and it gave both boys nightmares.

"Begin!" Luther and Flor side stepped around the ring. Flor then charged and brought his club down. Luther dodged and swiped at Flor with his sword. Flor raised his arm and Luther struck the rock hard skin on his forearm. Luther was thrown to the ground and Flor swung down with his club. Luther rolled away.

"There's no getting this guy." Luther thought to himself as he dodged another strike but there was something that he noticed. Flor had powerful strikes but he was slow. He then got an idea.

"Hey Flor! I bet you can't triode the diode on a kleeborg." Luther had absolutely no idea what it meant, but he heard someone say it to Flor once and it got him really mad. Flor roared and sung the club down as hard he could and it got stuck to the ground. Luther quickly got behind him and held his sword to his throat.

"Do you yield?" Flor huffed.

"Yeah I yield." Luther took his sword away. A fist then collided with the boy's face. Flor smirked and rubbed his knuckles. A sharp alarm cut through the air. D.R. grinned.

"Alright maggots. It's your turn to get some action. Get suited up and meet me at the teleporter in twenty minutes." The trainees scrambled and quickly put their armor on. Luther held his helmet under his arm and went to join his comrades when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Luther, I need you to promise that if I let you go down there, you won't try to find Michael." Glob said. Luther nodded.

"I promise I won't." Glob took his hand away and Luther continued his way to the trainees.

Jason landed next to Glob and watched the boy go.

"Are you sure it's a good idea letting him go? With all due respect, he's nowhere near ready."

"I realize this, but he needs to see in order to believe. He still thinks his friend can be saved. But Michael is long gone, it's time he learned this." Jason nodded solemnly.

"We're losing this war Glob. The Star Knights are on the brink of extinction. If Luther ends up getting killed down there, we're all done for."

**There you go. What do you think? Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	14. The Confrontation

**Here's Chapter 13**

**Let's Begin**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: The Confrontation**

Drill Sergeant inhaled deeply through his nose and let out a contented sigh.

"I love the smell of battle and newbies wetting themselves in the morning." D.R. held a large two handed claymore sword. The batch of trainees stood on the outskirts of a large human town.

"Alright maggots. _Your _job is to move through town and clear it of the undead and demon forces inside. _My_ job is waiting here for you to finish your job. Am I understood?"

"But Drill Sergeant, we haven't been trained enough for real combat." One kid piped. D.R. nodded.

"You know kid, there's a sport that I excel at." D.R. took a few steps toward the kid.

"W-what's that?" D.R. picked him up by the back of his neck.

"Competitive maggot toss!" D.R. reeled back his arm and threw the boy through the air into the town.

"Anyone else want to play?" The assembled kids all shook their heads furiously.

"Then move out!" The rookies fearfully did as they were told and entered the town with their swords drawn. They all split into groups. Luther, Flor, Sob, and Tob teamed up and headed east into the town.

They walked in a square formation, careful not to stumble upon a group of bloodthirsty monsters.

"Maybe they moved on." Flor said.

"Possibly." Luther agreed "It's very quiet."

"What we think is strange is how there aren't even any bodies around." Sob and Tob commented. That was true. The streets were absolutely empty; it didn't even look like a battle had taken place.

"Wait what's that?" A lone figure was shuffling ahead of them. "It's a survivor!" Flor ran toward them.

"Flor no!" A group of people jumped out of an alley. They looked to be badly decomposed and were snapping their jaws hungrily at the boys.

"They're dead!" The zombies lunged at the team and were met with slashing swords and a swinging club. Luther lopped off the head of a zombie that tried to bite his arm. The boys' armor would protect them from bites but they didn't want to get bogged down.

"There's too many of them. We have to retreat!"

"I'll clear a path!" Flor said. He sheathed his club and put his knuckles together. His forearms elongated and widened until they created a rock hard shield and plow.

"Get behind me!" The other boys did so and ran behind Flor as he bashed the zombies in their path. When they were clear of the group, Flor returned his arms to their regular form and they ran as fast as they could from the ravenous dead. They turned a corner and found somewhere to hide.

"In here!" Luther shouted. They ducked into the large building. They quickly closed the door and shut the curtains but Luther peeked out. The zombies ran past the building, not having a clue that they just passed their targets.

"We're clear." Luther whispered. The teams sat on the ground and tried to catch their breath.

"That was intense." Flor said.

"Indeed." The twins affirmed. Luther lifted his head and it was then he realized the building looked familiar. He got up and walked the halls his team followed him. The pictures and drawings on the walls had Luther make a shocking revelation.

"Guys. Did anyone see the name of this town?"

"I think I saw a sign that said Clean-something-or-other." Flor informed. Luther's breath caught in his throat and he dropped to his knees. They were in Cleanwater. Luther's home had been destroyed its population turned into vicious monsters.

"Oh no! Sister Mary." Luther exclaimed and bolted down the hall. "Please be ok, please be ok!" Luther found her office and stood outside the door. Terrified breaths racked his body as Luther weakly turned the doorknob.

The door splintered as a force blew it and Luther through the wall behind him. Luther groaned and his eyes widened when he saw the culprit. His piercing black eyes and dark aura around him held an evil Luther never thought existed. The boy's fire sword was held firmly at his side.

"Hello Luther." Perditrix greeted unemotionally.

"Michael?" Luther gasped.

"Luther!" The Star Knight trainees yelled. They charged at Perditrix who merely flicked his wrist and sent them flying.

"That will be enough of that."

Luther slowly got to his feet and looked at his friend with a mixture of disbelief and sadness.

"You did all of this?" Luther asked.

"Yes, I did." Perditrix answered.

"But why? Why would you do this? _How_ could you do this?!"

"I had to. It was what my master commanded." Perditrix said matter-of-factly.

"Your master?"

"The Lich." An icy hand gripped Luther's heart.

"This isn't you. You can't possibly think this is right! You're not a bad person. You're good!" This didn't faze Perditrix.

"It does not matter what I think. All that matters is what my master wants me to do. Raise your sword, Luther." Luther shook his head.

"No. I won't fight you." Perditrix raised his sword.

"I said raise your weapon."

"No!" Perditrix lifted up Luther using his mind.

"Fight me."

"No." Perditrix threw Luther through another wall. Luther lied there on the floor. Perditrix was about to enter the room was something hard hit him on his side. The general was sent flying. He stopped and looked at the attacker. Flor stood there with his club held defensively while Sob and Tob assisted Luther.

"Come at me!" Flor challenged. Perditrix looked at him curiously.

"Interesting, you wish to fight me? Even though I have killed hundreds of Star Knights far more skilled than you?" Flor stood defiantly. "Interesting." Perditrix disappeared and kicked Flor from behind. Flor crashed against the wall. Perditrix appeared in front of him and beat him severely. His fists were not even visible as they landed and caved in Flor's armor. Perditrix stopped and Flor slid off the wall, his eyes blank and body unmoving. With Flor dispatched, Perditrix entered the room where Sob and Tob were trying to get Luther up.

"We need to move!" They both said. The twins looked up fearfully when they saw Perditrix standing at the hole in the wall. Before they could raise their swords Perditrix lifted them both up. The boys grabbed at the invisible force choking them. Luther tried to get up to help his friends but his body wouldn't respond. Instead, all he could was grab Perditrix's ankle and choke out a plea to stop.

"Michael, please!" Perditrix looked down at the begging eyes of his friend.

"No." Perditrix turned his hand sharply and with a loud snapping noise Sob and Tob fell to the ground. All hope then left Luther's body. Glob was right. His brother was gone, and all that was left of him was this remorseless killer. Luther then felt a horrible pain in his stomach and everything went dark.

**Holy…crap. What do you think? Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	15. The Explanation

**Hey! This takes place before and after "The Assassin" and after "Three Becomes Four part 2." This is in reference to "Adventure Time in Another Dimension."**

**Let's Begin**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: The Explanation**

***After "The Memory" and before "The Assassin."**

The moon was the only light for the hooded boy in the great forest. The chilling night air made him shiver despite the jacket he wore. Perditrix floated cross-legged above a rock.

"Now concentrate Matt." Matt nodded and held his hand out. The large rock in front of him didn't move. Matt let out the breath he was holding.

"Try again. We are not leaving until you at least shake the rock." Matt held out his hand again and put all of focus on moving the rock but this yielded the same results.

"This is impossible!" Matt exclaimed.

"Not impossible." Perditrix held his hand out and the rock lifted in the air as if it weighed nothing. "I do not even have a body and I did that."

"Alright fine, I'll try again." Two hours passed and Matt still couldn't do it.

"I give up!" Matt threw his hands up in the air.

"You are pathetic sometimes, you know that? I have an idea." Perditrix reappeared in front of Matt and the archer flew back. Matt groaned and rubbed his soar cheek.

"What the heck?!" Matt shouted. He then hit a tree when Perditrix kicked him. Matt got to his feet and raised his fists angrily. Perditrix quickly and effortlessly landed many blows upon Matt who could only hold up his arms defensively.

"Come on, fight back. Get angry!" Matt lashed out and Perditrix dodged and swept out Matt from under his feet. Matt clenched his fists and went after the general who ducked and sidestepped easily. Meanwhile Matt was getting more and more frustrated. Perditrix punched Matt in the face and Matt heard his nose break. He held his bleeding nose and panted.

"What is the matter? You are the archer of the Grasslands. Fight back."

"Shut up."

"What was that?"

"Shut up!" Matt blew Perditrix away and sent him crashing through multiple trees. Matt felt like he was about to pass out from the exertion. He fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath. Matt put his hand to his nose but when it came back there was no blood.

"Very good." Matt looked behind him to see Perditrix meditating above a rock. Matt looked back to the destroyed trees and saw it was the rock he blew back.

"How?"

"Hallucination, remember? I merely made you think I was beating the living tar out of you." Perditrix explained. Matt could barely keep consciousness.

"I don't feel too good."

"That is normal. We should go back to the Tree Fort.

***After "The Assassin."**

Matt felt empty.

"Perditrix come on man." Perditrix had not shown up for three days after Matt fought the assassin Me-mow. Matt just sat on his couch and stared at the chair in front of him, waiting for his body-mate to appear. It didn't feel like Perditrix was even in his mind. He was just gone.

And Matt never felt more alone.

Yeah, Perditrix was an evil dude but he was still part of Matt and he couldn't help feeling like the two were starting to become friends. Matt found it funny how at first he despised the spirit inside of him but now his nightly visit had become a routine.

After Perditrix finished his stories of the past, the two would talk about other stuff. Matt's life growing up and Perditrix's life before it got turned upside down. Matt continued to stare at the chair, waiting.

***After "Three Becomes Four part 2"**

Matt sat up from the couch and looked over at Kevin who was in a sleeping bag. Matt quietly snuck out of the Tree Fort to the front yard.

"Perditrix?" Perditrix appeared in front of Matt, except he was now dressed in his black battle armor.

"Hello." Matt couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief.

"You're back! Where have you been?" Perditrix looked away and didn't speak. "What's wrong?"

"I was fighting the Lich." Matt gasped.

"What? How, when, why?"

"It was back in the Tree Kingdom. When you entered Soin's cell that is when I sensed him. He was trying to take control of me. I did not have time to warn you. I have been gone because I have been in a mental war with the Lich for the past week."

"What was the Lich doing in Soin's cell?"

"It seems they are working together. The Lich exploited your weakness with Magnolia to try and kill you. With you dead, I would have your body and he would have his general back. He had been suppressing me so I could not cure the poison in your veins. I apologize for that." Matt was in disbelief.

"That's unbelievable. So where's the Lich?"

"I was able to beat him back successfully and rejoin you time for you to fight those Flame Guards. Frankly, I was disappointed you could not beat them back. I however do not have his exact location. But I Soin is with him, I know that."

"This is very bad. Soin's working with the Lich." Matt sighed, he then smiled at Perditrix. "Well, I'm glad you're back. It's been weird not having you around." Perditrix tilted slightly in curiosity. And then in probably the most shocking moment since Matt met this guy, Perditrix gave a small smile back.

**What do you think? Thanks for reading. Please **leave** a review.**


	16. The Old Man

**Here's Chapter 15**

**Let's begin**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: The Old Man.**

"Come in, Perditrix." The Lich said. Perditrix entered the throne room and kneeled before his master.

"How did your mission fare?"

"All of the Star Knights in the town were eliminated."

"Very good. And the Vir Fortis?" Perditrix was silent. "Perditrix. Was the Vir Fortis eliminated?"

"Yes." The Lich grinned and laughed.

"Now no one can destroy me."

"Yes." The Lich then pulled a scroll from nest to his throne.

"Now Perditrix, I have another assignment for you."

"Really?"

"Yes I do. The Star Knights, while few in number, are still a threat. They've seemed to have found a wizard they wish to recruit." The Lich handed the scroll to Perditrix who unrolled it. "He is powerful and would be a useful asset to them. I want you to destroy him." Perditrix put the scroll in his satchel.

"As you wish my lord. It will be done."

_**A few days later.**_

Perditrix formed a fireball in his hand. It did little to cut through the piercing cold. The high snowy mountain had yet to yield a powerful wizard, only Star Knights who were searching for him. But they were dealt with easily.

After a few minutes, Perditrix extinguished the fireball and continued his climb up the mountain. He was panting from the exertion and the cold. He finally collapsed.

"So this is where it ends? Ironic." Perditrix said to himself. As he was slipping out of consciousness it was then by sheer luck that he spotted a lone cabin. He picked himself up off the ground and trudged through the deep snow and pushed in the door.

Perditrix closed the door and got to his feet. It was still incredibly cold in the cabin but the blizzard outside didn't sting him as much.

"Hello." Perditrix looked up to see a blue skinned man wearing fancy clothes and a crown. He had white hair and the beginnings of a white beard. "Are you lost, friend?" Perditrix didn't speak.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk. Take a seat. I'll make a fire for you." Perditrix walked over and sat down on the cold ground. The old man put down some wood and sparked a roaring fire. Perditrix rubbed his hands and held them out toward the fire.

"My name is Simon Petrikov." Perditrix looked at him but didn't respond. "Not much of a talker huh?" The two just sat there silently for a few minutes.

"Thank you for the fire." Perditrix finally said. Simon smiled.

"You're welcome. I don't really need one but it's good to feel the warmth every once on a while."

"I suppose." Perditrix stood up. "I had best be on my way."

"No wait!" Simon suddenly yelled. He then chuckled nervously. "At least wait until the blizzard ends." The young warrior was hesitant to stay here but he knew that going outside would be suicide.

"Ok. That would be a good idea."

A little bit later, Perditrix was sleeping against a wall when he woke up to screaming.

"No, no! Shut up!" Simon yelled. Perditrix jumped up and drew his sword. "Leave me alone!" Simon was holding his head in pain. "You can't resist me!"

"Yes I can!"

"You're mine Petrikov. We are one!"

"NO!" Simon rolled around on the floor.

"Listen to the snow! Listen to the way it sings, look at the way it covers the earth in a beautiful embrace."

"Get out of my head!" Perditrix came to the conclusion this man was crazy. He stated to leave when an ice bolt suddenly blocked the door.

"I am the Ice King!" He exclaimed as he shot ice everywhere.

"Ice King." Perditrix ignited his sword and created a fireball. Perditrix charged at the wizard. The Ice King froze Perditrix where he was. The ice shook and shattered. A tongue of fire shot out at the Ice King and was met with a stream ice. The room was filled with steam as the attacks fought for supremacy. Perditrix pushed more and the Ice King was blasted back. Perditrix panted and he could hear sobbing. The boy approached cautiously and found Simon crying. He raised his sword to strike.

"Just leave me alone."

"Embrace the snow Simon, embrace it!"

"No!" Perditrix slowly lowered his sword.

"You are no threat to anyone but yourself." Perditrix sheathed his blade and exited the cabin. Simon was left alone to cry and yell at the crown on his head.

**What do you think? Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	17. The Awakening

**Here's Chapter 16**

**Let's Begin**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: The Awakening**

_"Michael, please!" Perditrix looked down at the begging eyes of his friend._

_"No." Perditrix turned his hand sharply and with a loud snapping noise Sob and Tob fell to the ground. All hope then left Luther's body. Glob was right. His brother was gone, and all that was left of him was this remorseless killer. Luther then felt a horrible pain in his stomach and everything went dark._

Luther gasped when the blade came out of his stomach. Perditrix raised his blade to slice off Luther's head when he again went flying. Perditrix looked up to see a large Star Knight holding Luther over his shoulder.

"Hey, name's Drill Sergeant. I'm taking this maggot now. Bye!" D.R. shot up through the ceiling and flew away before Perditrix had a chance to figure out what just happened. The warrior then realized that he didn't complete his mission.

"It does not matter I suppose, he will bleed out or the shock will finish him." That fact hit Perditrix like a ton of bricks. "He is…going to die." Perditrix mulled that over and exited the orphanage.

D.R. flew to the outskirts of the town where more injured trainees were waiting. Many were missing limbs or holding bleeding parts of their body.

"Alright, maggots, we're going back to Mars. Get you patched up." D.R. took out a remote and pushed a button. A large teleporter landed next to them and the battered soldiers grabbed a hold of it.

**A few hours later**

Luther woke up and immediately felt the shooting pain in his abdomen. He laid a hand on his stomach and felt the large closed wound. The memory of his betrayal flashed through his mind.

"You're awake. That's good." Glob and Jason stood on both sides of the hospital bed.

"Where am I?"

"You're back on Mars kid." Jason said, "You and the other rookies took quite a beating down there." Luther was then worried about his comrades.

"H-how many…"

"Almost all." Glob said bluntly. Luther gripped the bed sheet angrily as tears of frustration ran down his face.

"You were right. You were both right. Michael's gone and Perditrix needs to be stopped." Jason and Glob shared a look.

"Alright but for now, you need to get some rest."

After a few weeks, Luther was back to his full strength but received some horrible news.

"What few Star Knights left on Earth are packing up and leaving." Jason informed

"They can't though! What about the people down there?"

"Luther, before the Lich, the Star Knights were in the thousands, now there are less than fifty of us left, if even." Luther couldn't believe it.

"So the earth is doomed and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm just not strong enough to fight Mich- Perditrix."

"That's why I'm taking over your training. I'll have you whipped into shape. Then we'll bring the fight back to the Lich."

More time passed, days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to three years. A fifteen year old Luther skillfully blocked and parried the blows from the Star Knight. Jason attempted to sweep Luther out from under his feet but the kicked in the face when Luther jumped up. Luther held his sword to Jason's throat.

"Do you yield?" Jason chuckled.

"Yeah kid, I yield." Luther helped Jason up. Glob entered the training room.

"Luther, I need you to come with me." Luther followed Glob until they reached the largest dome on Mars.

"What's this place?" Luther asked.

"It is the palace of the King of Mars." Glob opened the door and there sat the King of Mars on his throne. He wore old fancy clothes and had a beard. He was also at least fifteen feet tall.

Luther bowed and The King chuckled.

"Is this the one Glob?" The King of Mars asked.

"Yes Abraham. This is Luther." Abraham stood from his throne and approached the teenager.

"It's an honor to meet you Luther." Abraham took Luther's relatively small hand in his and shook it.

"Thank you your majesty. I'm surprised I haven't met you yet."

"I'm sorry about that. I don't usually have time for pleasantries but this occasion calls for it." Abraham picked up a chest next to his throne and held it in front of Luther.

"Luther, this is the Sword of Light." Abraham kneeled and opened the box. A glowing white blade rested inside.

"Take it as my gift to you, Vir Fortis." Luther gratefully told hold of the sword. "May it help you in your battle against evil." Luther admired the weapon.

"It's a good blade. Thank you very much your majesty." Luther then sighed. "I guess this means it's time to face Perditrix again." Glob nodded. "Alright. I'm ready."

"I also have something else to give you." Abraham said. He produced another chest and he opened it to reveal a set of pure white armor. "This armor is light but stronger than steel."

Luther was fully dressed for battle. He wore shining white armor with pride and kept his Sword of Light in a black scabbard on his hip. As Luther adjusted his gauntlet when Jason entered the room.

"You look ready to deal some damage." Jason joked.

"I feel strong and ready to go." Luther said confidently. Jason's face then became serious and he closed the door.

"Luther, do you still want to save Michael?" Luther stopped and was silent.

"I'd do anything to save him."

"That's the answer I wanted to hear." Jason looked at the door and gave Luther a pouch.

"What's this?" Luther pulled a crystal from the pouch. It was the size and shape of a large pearl. It was purple and you could see swirls of light inside.

"DO NOT tell Glob I gave you these. They're called Soul-Time Crystals. There are only three in existence."

"What do they do?"

"Basically, if you put it in a person who's dying, their soul will be sent back to an ancestor who born at the exact time of their death. This will give Michael another chance at life."

"This is…thank you so much Jason. Maybe you should hang on to one of these." Luther gave Jason one of the crystals who put it in his pouch.

"It's time to go." Jason said.

**Plot twist! Ooo isn't another dimension it's the future and Matt and Perditrix are related! What up?! Anyway thanks for reading, please leave a review, see ya next time.**

**Another note: My goal is four, but there are only a few chapters left in this tragic story of the past. So get ready for the end.**


	18. The Meeting

**Here's Chapter 17**

**Let's begin**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: The Meeting**

The demon let out a screech as Luther's sword pierced its stomach. Two undead warriors rush him with their spears. Luther turned sideways so he went between the poles and punched both of the skeleton's heads off. The human's around Luther backed him up as he led them through the town. The humans had learned how to better combat the evil forces of the Lich. That was the only reason they were still around right now. Jason flew overhead and swooped down where the assault was weak. He skillfully cut through each demon that came at him like they were butter. They fought for a while until the humans overran the town and raised their swords in victory. Jason lands next to Luther and hits him on the back.

"Good job kid! This was a magnificent victory." The men of the resistance all thanked Luther and went to clean up the town of bodies.

"So where do we go next?" Luther and Jason had pretty much single handedly turned the tide of the war. They've helped many people to take back land and beat back the armies of the Lich.

"We're going to be meeting a-" A knife flew through the air and buried itself through his chainmail and into Jason's arm. "Son of a bitch!" He pulled it out and saw a skeleton cackle and run off. He held his bleeding arm. "Well I didn't see that coming."

"I think there's a note." Luther took the knife and unfurled the parchment. The parchment shook heavily as Luther broke out in a sweat.

"What does it say?"

"Perditrix wants to meet me alone, tonight." Jason took the note and scanned it.

"I think you should go, but you're sure as hell not going alone."

"No, Jason. This is something I need to do. It's time I confront him."

Meanwhile, at an encampment near the town.

"Did you deliver the message?" Perditrix asked the skeleton.

"Yes master, they definitely _got it_." The skeleton cackled.

"That is good. Prepare a horse; I will be leaving in ten minutes."

Later that night, Luther arrived at the Oasis where Perditrix told him to meet him.

"You have certainly grown Luther." Luther shot his gaze behind him where Perditrix was leaning against a tree. Perditrix had gotten much taller and his hair now went down past his ears.

"You have too." Luther said back; all the while ready to draw his sword and fight.

"To be honest, I am surprised I thought you had died. I did cauterize you insides after all."

"To be honest, I'm surprised you're not shooting me through a wall right now. Martian medicine is just really advanced." Perditrix nodded in understanding.

"Interesting. No doubt Mars will be the next stop after we finish with Earth."

"No!" Luther exclaimed. "You won't make it off of Earth."

"There is the fighting spirit I was looking for all of those years ago. Why did you not fight me that day?" Luther sighed.

"I thought there was a chance what Glob was telling me was wrong."

"Well I suppose you know now. Am I right?"

"Can you look me in the eye and say you don't feel even the slightest remorse for everything you've done?"

"Luther, I do not feel anything anymore." Luther felt hopeless.

"Then I guess I'll meet you on the battlefield?" Perditrix nodded.

"I suppose so." Luther hesitantly put his hand out. Perditrix looked at it curiously but took it and shook it. With a flash of black and fire, Perditrix went flying away.

"Why does everyone send me flying? It is starting most irritating. Hello Star Knight." Jason stood next to Luther with his sword drawn.

"Jason, stop!" Jason gripped his sword.

"I've been dying to get a shot at you monster." Jason advances toward Perditrix who calmly draws his sword.

"This is not between me and you Star Knight. I strongly recommend you leave now." Jason dashes at Perditrix who smacks him away. Jason grits his teeth and brings his sword down on Perditrix's sword. The two fought fiercely until Perditrix had enough and lifted him.

"Control yourself Knight." Jason's sword hand broke free and swung at Perditrix.

Snap!

"Aahhh!" Jason fell to the ground with both of his arms broken. Perditrix called his horse which was the skeletal frame of a horse.

"Bring your armies to Cleanwater in two days. We will have our battle there." Perditrix rode off.

Luther ran over to Jason.

"Son of a bitch broke my glob damn arms!" Jason was in absolute pain. Luther lifted Jason up and put him on their horse.

"Come on, we'll get you help." The two rode out for a nearby human encampment. "You'll have to sit the battle out Jason." Jason groaned.

"You're probably right. I don't think I'll be combat ready."

Perditrix arrived back at his camp and was met by the Lich.

"Where were you Perditrix?"

"I was scouting ahead, making sure the way is clear for our soldiers to wipe out the humans." Perditrix lied.

**End. What do you think? Thanks for reading, please review!**


	19. Announcement

**So, you're going to hate me for this but I've decided that the last chapter I posted is the end of this story. The rest of the other stuff will be revealed in ATAD at a later time. Thanks to everyone who's read for this long.**

**Also, to Cody Murphy, thanks for all of the reviews and yes I came up with Perditrix's name myself.**


End file.
